The proposed pilot has the following objectives: l. Exploration of the feasibility of utilizing health education/promotion videos in the elderly African-American population. 2. Assessment of the immediate effect of the video intervention on breast cancer knowledge, attitudes and self-concept. 3. Assessment of the distant effect of the video intervention on breast cancer screening behavior. 4. Examination of the relationship between family and social support and the effectiveness of the video intervention. 5. Development of a parallel video intervention directed toward the primary/secondary prevention of a cancer-related health problem in elderly men. Groups of elderly participants at selected senior citizens' centers will be shown cancer screening videos and will be surveyed before and after the videos regarding cancer knowledge, attitudes, and self-concept. Six months later the participant will be surveyed by telephone regarding compliance with recommendations. Multi-variate techniques will be used to study the relationship between changes in knowledge, attitudes, and self-concept and compliance with recommendations and socio-demographic factors and family and social support measures. The first target condition is breast cancer. During the first year of the pilot second video will be developed targeting prevention of cancer in elderly African-American men.